


[Redacted]

by fireynovacat



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Gen, Hera and Chopper are the only survivors of the crew, Old Rebel Files, Past Character Death, The Rebellion, imperial defectors au, will add tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: A bored and curious young boy digs into old rebel files, and comes across an untold story.





	1. In Time Our Soul Untold

**Author's Note:**

> The Rebels Discord encouraged this, so honestly blame them. Have fun!

Jacen was bored. He had completed his schoolwork for the year and was ahead on his simulation. By several lessons. But he was curious, too. His mom still had lots of old files from the Rebellion, some of them already released to the public, as for the rest, he did know his mother's clearance code. Not that she had actually given it to him, but the details weren't important. Opening up the files he ran a search for her.

  
  


**Personnel File #81114**

 

**Name:** Hera Syndulla

**Callsign:** Shriek Hawk

**Species:** Twi'lek

**Date Joined:** 23-8 7 ABY

**Rank:** General

**Branch:** Navy

**Assignment:** Dawn Squadron (12-9 5 ABY

  
  
  
  


That was odd, there was a large gap in between her join date and her first listed squadron. Two years seemed quite awhile. He could ask her about it, but that was boring and too quick! He hummed, before plugging in the code to search for squadrons and teams between the two dates with Hera Syndulla.

 

**0 Results**

 

"Alright," he said aloud, "let's try something else." He removed the "Hera Syndulla".

 

**5 Results**

 

**Indigo Squad**

**Howling Squad**

**Spectre Task Force**

**Nova Squadron**

**Yellow Squad**

 

It was "Spectre Task Force" that caught his eye. It seemed oddly familiar. He opened the file and came across the most heavily censored thing he had ever seen, and he had a long history of peeking at his mother's work.

 

**Spectre Task Force:**

**Spectre One:** **_[_ ** _ Redacted _ **_]_ **

**Spectre Two:** **_[_ ** _ Redacted _ **_]_ **

**Spectre Three:** C1-10P "Chopper"

**Spectre Four:** **_[_ ** _ Redacted _ **_]_ **

**Spectre Five:** **_[_ ** _ Redacted] _

**Spectre Six:** **_[_ ** _ Redacted _ **_]_ **

 

**Date of Dissolvement:** 11-14 5 ABY

**Reason of Dissolvement:** _ 66% of Task Force deceased. _

 

**Description of Task Force:** _ Spectre Task Force consisted of Imperial defectors committed to the Rebellion. They had several successful missions for the Rebellion until most of their untimely demise.  _

 

Jacen was shocked. Mom and Chopper were Imperial defectors? With other former Imps? What had happened to the rest of her former team? The file said deceased, had there been a battle? Now even more curious, Jacen saved the file to his personal data pad and thought for a moment, before plugging in "Spectre Six" into the personnel files.

 

**Personnel File #81119**

**Name:** **_[_ ** _ Redacted _ **_]_ **

**Callsign:** Spectre Six

**Species:** Human

**Date Joined:** 23-8 7 ABY

**Rank:** Lieutenant

**Branch:** Navy

**Cause of Death:** **_[_ ** _ Redacted _ **_]_ **

**_Traitor to the Rebellion_ **

  
  


There was no image. No face to a callsign. Just the bare minimum of info. Were all the others like that? Had they betrayed his mother? Jacen hums before adding the info to the new file. Time to answer his question. Or one of them.  _ How did Spectre Six die? How did the others? _

 

"Jacen! Dinner time!" His mother called from the galley. "Coming!" He yelled back, saving the file and shutting his work. He could ask his mom, but she was rather tight lipped about her young adult years, and he doubted she would talk about her former team, even if Jacen asked. He paused, before flicking on the screen again and glancing over the other files. **_Traitor to the Rebellion_** and **Cause** **of Death:** ** _[_** _Redacted_ ** _]_** stamped across all but Spectre One's and Chopper's. His mother had led that team. And they had betrayed her.

 

He quickly edits his copy of the file to add his mother's name in its proper place before rushing out. Mom had said she'd had this ship for a very long time. Had Spectre Task Force used it? Was his room one of theirs? 

 

Dinner is a quiet affair. His mother is tapping at a datapad, probably reviewing information. There were still Imperial outposts to handle. If her crew hadn't died would they be there? He wonders. "Hey Mom, did you have a team before this one?" Hera looks up from her work. "Yes, I did." "What was it like?" She looked down at the pad again, "It didn't work out." That wasn't an answer, but before he could probe more, the com chirped. "Sorry, I have to take this". Jacen nodded, "I'll clean up, don't worry." And she was gone.

 

After cleaning up the soup bowls and putting the leftovers away, he returned to his room. Opening the files on the pad again he paused, before typing in a query for the Spectre Task Force. 

 

**329 Results**

 

That was too many to search through, but he was curious. So he restricted his search to locked files, that not even his mother's high security clearance could open.

 

**30 Results**

 

A rather large number, all the files locked with even their names redacted. He grinned as he pulled out the slicing program he had created and plugged it in.

 

**Slicing - Estimated Time to Completion: 1 day, 4 hours, 23 minutes.**

 

Jacen groaned in annoyance. His program was good, but the encryption must be super strong if it would take that long. He left it running as he prepared for bed. As he brushed his teeth a thought was thrust to the forefront of his mind.  _ Should I be doing this? Is technically illegal. _ But the ten year old felt he  _ had _ to. Like the Force wanted him to. He had never been great with physical Force abilities, but he had always had great instinct and a weird ability to touch an object and sense lingering thoughts and feelings by the people that used it last.

 

His mother hadn't wanted him to go to Luke's Academy yet, but he had been taught how to shield himself as to not get overwhelmed. Did his power work in data and files? That would be something cool to try tomorrow. But he was tired and had little interest in testing a theory when he could do it later.

 

Lying in bed he composed a list of questions he wanted answers to: Who were the Spectre Task Force? Why were their files so heavily redacted and locked? Why had mom never mentioned them? What happened and why did they go back to the Empire?

 

He fell asleep with these bouncing around, curled up almost too warm under his favorite heavy blanket. Tomorrow will be a day he could devote to his new project. And with that, he slipped into the darkness of dreams.

  
  


_ Don't. _

  
  
  
  



	2. Project Lightbringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacen continues down a path of discovery.

Jacen awakes to a knock on his door. "Jacen, love, I have to head out early. I'll be back before dinner! Don't do anything dangerous okay?" He calls out a, "Yes, Mama!" Cheering at the freedom to work on the mystery. "Love you!" "Love you, too!"

The green haired boy slipped out of bed, pushing a long strand behind a pointed ear. He tries into the galley, reheating waffles for breakfast. Rushing back to his room he grabs his datapad, passing Chopper. The ancient droid whoops a greeting, trundling along doing Force knows what.

Settling back into the booth, Jacen unlocks the pad, scrolling through files before something catches his eye. He opens the file called  _Project Lightbringer._

_Project Lightbringer_

_Purpose:_ Rehabiltate former Imperials and free them from the Empire's influence.

_Dates: **[information wiped]**_

_Status:_ Success  _edit: mostly successful_

**_Spectre Task Force are the first successes of this program. A unique group of Imperials, the results prove that Project Lightbringer can be used for the benefit of any former Imperial._ **

**_Project Light ringer breaks conditioning by countermeasures. Showing the truth of the factions and proving the morality and rightness if the Rebellion. Freeing the candidates and giving them the choice the Empire stripped away._ **

That was good then! Jacen stuck another waffle in his mouth. Maybe this was what his mom and her crew did? But what happened? Had it failed to free the others? He read on.

**_Unfortunately even Lightbringer cannot completely help former Inquisitors, which results in an adapted program. Reconditioned. Freed of all Imperial influence. Loyalty to the Rebellion ensured._ **

From what Auntie Ahsoka had said, Inquisitors were permanently damaged, unable to be totally people. But the Rebellion had done their best, right? Why did he feel uneasy? Why did thinking about this send a spike of  _something_ to his guy. He shook his head.

The adults had explained it once. That war was complicated and sometimes it may seem like something was wrong. When really it was as closer to right as possible. And Inquisitors were monsters.

_"Tell me a story!" He'd said with a smile. His aunt nodded and smiled back. "Once, I had to fight two Inquisitors!" "Two?!" "Yes. And they were fierce. One would attack and before I could recover the other would. The larger of the two almost stabbed me with his lightsaber, so I Force tossed him. But you know what I forgot?" "What?!" He'd cried, worried. "I forgot the other one. He managed to slice my stomach pretty badly, and I reacted using my lightsaber to cut his arm of in self defense."_

_He gasped in worry. Auntie Ahsoka never did anything like that unless she had to! They must have been scary. "Then the other one got up and was very furious. You see, the Dark side takes control of your emotions and twists them and makes you monstrous. So in his mind I had hurt something of his. So I had to pay. Oh, it was a fierce fight. But I managed to take his lightsaber and knock him out." Jacen had stared wide-eyed. "Were they Master and Apprentice?" "Not really, they couldn't really care about each other. Inquisitors are all about strength and control. A true Master and Apprentice pair is only achieved by Jedi, like we will be."_

But...Jacen realized, he never asked what had happened to the two almost-Sith. Maybe they had been taken back to the Rebellion? Maybe they were the Inquisitors the file talked about.

He wondered if they were still around. Going the right thing by finding the last of the Empire.

He pulled up the file search and looked for Inquisitors.

**_Inquisitors Fourth Brother and Eleventh Brother with their crew were captured by Ahsoka Tano and sent through Project Lightbringer after their Captain chose to leave the Empire for promise of protection and medical assistance._ **

Were those the Inquisitors from the story? He wondered as he cleaned up his mess, sloshing water over the plate and fork. If his mom went through the program maybe she knew about them. But then, that would be admitting he looked at secret files. And too easy! He was bored, he wanted a challenge. Not easy answers!

Jacen grinned widely as he scooped up his pad and bounced back to his room. He had more mysteries to unravel!

 


End file.
